


Gone, But Not Alone

by hopelessromantic1352



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mentions Hux, mentions the Knights of Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic1352/pseuds/hopelessromantic1352
Summary: After the attack on the Rebels on Crait, Kylo is left alone. Feeling as though everyone has abandoned him again, he turns to his grandfather's spirit, hoping for guidance, but is interrupted.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Gone, But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first Reylo fic and I am desperately hoping it is ok! I love these two so much and because I'm still reeling from TRoS, I decided to write something from my favorite SW movie, The Last Jedi. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!!

It’s only been a few days since Crait. Since he felt Luke’s life Force fade, since the Force connected he and Rey while she helped her friends escape him and the First Order. As Kylo knelt in that dark, cold control room he watched her shut the door on him and their connection. He flinches as the memory is still fresh in his mind. Then his father’s dice disappeared. He is alone again and in Hux’s eyes he let the Resistance slip out of his grasp. The general was sure to be a problem, especially now that Snoke is dead, so Ren will need to watch his back. He will need to keep a close watch on Hux and the members of the First Order who follow and respect him. Perhaps his Knights need the task.

His gloved hands brace against the alter holding his grandfather’s helmet while his dark eyes bore into the mangled piece of history. In his head, memories rush pass, his emotions stirring inside him like a raging storm while his breathing is labored. Why can’t he simply fulfill his destiny and forget about Rey? He clenches his jaw as his eyes dance over the black piece of armour and his heart begins racing inside his chest, all the overwhelming amounts of guilt eat at him. 

_ His father’s voice floats in the air, “Come home, Ben.” _

“It’s too late.” His broken voice echoes hollowly against the white walls in his quarters aboard his destroyer.

Suddenly, there’s a shift in the Force and he straightens when he feels her again. She’s close. She’s here. He turns slowly, his eyes hold all the surprise he feels at seeing her again. This bond they share pushes them together at the worst possible times. Times when he feels his lowest, she pops up. She stares at him, a shocked expression mixing with the anger and disappointment she holds in regards to the man who stands before her. Her hand holds her staff, the staff from that desert junkyard planet and she fights the urge to speak first.

They stand in silence, the air between them crackling with a buzzing electricity as both take in each other’s appearances. He hates how much he missed her. He should hate her! She refused his hand. She left him. Instead he yearns for her. Even if it’s just to see her or feel her through their bond, knowing they’re connected relieves some of the stress he feels wondering if she’s safe. The stress he shouldn’t hold when it comes to the scavenger.

“No mask?”

He tenses and attempts to glare at her. “Is that the only thing you can say to me when we see each other?”

Rey smirks and turns away from him. She is so frustrating. He takes a step towards her.

“If I remember correctly, scavenger, you called me a creature when I wore it the time we first met. Now you want me to wear it?” Another step is taken towards her and he’s met with silence. “Am I now a creature without the mask?”

She whips towards him, that look in her eyes again, the look from the forest when she wanted to kill him. 

_ She still wants to kill you. _

“You  _ are _ a monster. With or without your mask!” The staff rises up towards him and he steps back as she strides towards him.

“So kill me!” Ren stops, standing in place as she seethes in front of him.

Her face falls, her eyes softening as she stares at him again, her staff lowering. Then he can sense her thoughts, her walls are lowered, just as her weapon. 

“I could never kill you.”

He swallows, his own walls lowering hesitantly, his vulnerability rushes her suddenly. All the guilt, the pain, the conflict hits her and her jaw trembles with the overwhelming amount of emotion he releases.

“Why didn’t you take my hand?”

As tears begin rolling down her cheeks, her hand reaches out to him. She holds it there. It shakes slightly and he looks down at it, his eyebrows drawing together as he attempts to keep his emotions in check. Slowly, he slips his glove off, extending his hand towards hers while he stares as their fingers near each other. Just like that night when she confided in him. That night Luke broke their connection. They have been through so much since then. They’ve fought against each other, together, she left him, but now she’s back. As they touch, their skin meeting once again, the electricity surrounding them seems to explode. His eyes snap to hers, the hazel shining as she smiles at him.

“I wanted to, Ben.”

Then she’s gone. He clenches his hand into a fist as he searches his quarters, desperately wanting to find her, but he’s met with the empty, cold white room.

“Rey.” 

His head drops, his back to the Vader shrine as he stands between the dark and the light. And he’s alone again. He takes deep breaths, feeling the burn in his chest while he holds everything inside. 

_ “I’m here, Ben. Always.” _

That’s all it takes. Hearing her through their bond, hearing her reassurance. He hits his knees, his head dropped in his hands, one gloved, one bare and he covers his face. That’s when he knows, she didn’t leave him. He isn’t alone anymore.


End file.
